On Top
by malamuteblizzy
Summary: Isabelle takes clary clothes shopping and sees an add for top model audition. What happens when the mortal instruments gang go audition? Can they convince Alec to come with them? Updates every 2-3 days sooner sometimes... Also Malec and Sizzy and clace.
1. Chapter 1

**okay this chapter is super long. I got this idea from other fanfics, and obviously AMNTM. I didn't make this up, i only wrote the story and decided what was going to happen. Four or five did this, and it thought it was a fun idea. I also am currently writing another fic, so expect the next update by monday. It literally took five and a half hours to write this, from twelve to 5 thirty. I am super tired...It's late or early whatever. I think i am supposed to wake up in an hour.**

**Wish me luck.**

**Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare, and the Americas next top model of course.**

**(:**

Clary had agreed to go with Isabelle clothes shopping, which proved to be a mistake. They must have been at the mall for at least 3 hours already, which was a record for Clary. Izzy was a friend at her old school, so she didn't see her much these days. So she had jumped at the chance to hang out with Isabelle. But of course, this meant buying Clary a new wardrobe. She had convinced Isabelle to let her keep most of it, but dragged her to the store anyway. She knew Isabelle's parents were away on business most of the time, but didn't know much about the rest of her family. She hadn't met her two brothers. Isabelle didn't talk much about her parents though. Though they made enough money for Isabelle to go on shopping spree's like this.

"one more store?" Isabelle pleaded. Clary was sure Isabelle had been talking to her for a while, but admittedly she hadn't been listening.

"fine." She agreed, knowing Isabelle wouldn't budge. They walked farther down the mall, Isabelle searching for good stores. Clary's fingers ached, she wanted to get lost in a drawing, get her hands on the pencils Luke had given her. Isabelle stopped abruptly, and she appeared to be reading an add. Looking up from her feet, she followed Isabelle's gaze. Tyra Banks was posing for a Americas Next Top Model ad, her arms crossed over her chest. At the bottom of the poster, was the words: Do you Have What It Take To Be On Top? and in big letters: NOW ACCEPTING GUYS AND GIRLS Isabelle turned to look at Clary, a smile on her face.

"We should totally audition!"The other girl shrieked. That show always had so much drama.

"No, there is nothing you can say to make me audition for a reality game show." Isabelle rolled her eyes in response. Clary hoped she wasn't too serious about auditioning.

"Please? It's not like they are going to pick us." She continued, her eyes bright.

"i'm too short." Clary said matter-of-factly. She was glad she was short once in her life.

Isabelle pointed to the poster. "It says now accepting models down to five foot one." Damn, clary was five three.

"that doesn't mean i'm going to get picked." She pleaded.

"think about okay?" Isabelle said.

Simon sat on his couch watching CSI reruns, when he heard the familiar ring of his cell phone. It was clary. Simon knew her number as well as his own.

"what?" He asked, pausing his TV.

"Isabelle says I need to audition for america next top model. there is no way I'm going to make it through this,if you don't come with me Simon. Pleease. She gave me the guilt trip, so i have to go."

"yeah. Please, i am begging you to go with me."

"the guilt trip?" Simon inquired, shocked. He was surprised Clary even considered auditioning. He didn't think they accepted girls that were shorter, though he didn't really pay attention when his mother watched the TV show.

"I have the sex appeal of a penguin, Clary. They aren't even going to look my way. What's the point?" Simon answered, trying to convince Clary to not go.

"well, I am going, but you'll come with me if you don't want me to die." He thought he heard a note of panic in her voice.

"fine." He agreed, ending the call.

He didn't want his friend to die a tragic death.

Isabelle was going to have a hard time convincing Alec to audition. Jace, she thought, would agree. Her parents wouldn't care whatever they did. She sighed, opening the front door to her house. She walked in and saw Jace lounging on the couch, his eyes on the TV. Alec was probably out.

"Jace, I have good news." She announced, standing directly in front of Jace, blocking the TV. He frowned.

"ducks have been outlawed?" He inquired.

"no. But Top Model is holding auditions and I am going." Isabelle continued.

"I don't see what that has to do with me." Jace answered, looking annoyed.

"Well, Tyra is accepting guys and girls now. I figure you'd want to audition. I actually think you have good chances." Jace looked thoughtful.

"okay." He said simply.

Alec had gone grocery shopping, because his parents were away again. His parents left money for them when they were away, and that was all the time. Alec did all of those things. He bought an assortment of foods, and paid the bill. His arms were full when he rang the doorbell with his foot, juggling the grocery bags. An amused Jace answered the door.

" Already looking like a model." Alec wondered what the hell he was talking about.

"Alec! I have good news!" shouted Isabelle, what was up?

He sat down on the couch, running a hand through his unbrushed hair.

"what is it Izzy?" He asked. He guessed the news was about a pair of shoes or almost fell off the couch when she announced she was going to audition for Americas next top model.

"why? DO you know how much drama happens on that show?" He hoped Isabelle was playing with him. She liked to do that.

she smiled.

"You watch it?" She was not getting the point obviously.

"no." He answered.

"then why-

"shut up. You can't just audition." He said irritated.

"why not?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Jace is too." She said before he could say anything.

"jace?" He repeated. Alec though girls were only allowed. Before Alec could say something, she continued.

"they are excepting guys and girls now." She said.

"your both going?" He said in disbelief. So much could happen in three minutes.

"yeah, unless you go with us. Then the three of us will go." She said sweetly.

"no." He said sharply, he wasn't going.

Clary was extremely nervous, even though she wasn't serious about the whole thing. Simon looked bored out of his mind, he'd been playing with his phone for the last forty five minutes, and she couldn't help thinking he was an amazing friend for coming with her. He hadn't seemed too enthusiastic about the whole modeling still hadn't spotted Isabelle, but there was alot of people there, so she wasn't surprised. She wondered weather Isabelle had succeeded in convincing her brothers to come with her. She had convinced Simon, but Isabelle hadn't known about him.

"Next four." She heard a voice say, loud and clear. Someone professional looking stood at the front of the huge room, where so many people had come. Clary realized belatedly she was one for the next four, along with Simon. She saw a very tall boy that had raven hair and almond shaped hazel eyes. She had to admit he was attractive, dressed in white jeans and t-shirt, complete with an orange blazer and clean orange sneakers. It contrasted with his tan skin. The other person was very short, with brown hair and brown eyes. he wore a gold cross around his neck. He was wearing a dark blue v-neck with a leather jacket and faded jeans. He looked like a biker from one of the movies her and Simon had watched on movie night. He was attractive as well, and only a few inches taller than Clary. He was probably about five feet and eight or nine inches. The other boy had to be at least six foot was no way she stood up against those odds. Simon walked awkwardly behind her. She could almost read his mind. He didn't want to do this, it was a bad idea.

They walked to the front of the room, where the Tyra Banks and the other judges stood. She was looking at the four of them skeptically. She nodded to one of her fellow judges approvingly.

"what are your names?" She inquired.

"It's Magnus Bane." The tall boy answered. Tyra looked impressed.

"I am Raphael Santiago." The other boy answered, with an accent unmistakably Spanish.

She turned to Clary and Simon.

" Clary." She said, and Tyra raised an eyebrow. "fray.'" She added turning red.

"And you?" She asked Simon.

"Simon Lewis." He said and Clary could tell he would rather be anywhere else.

"Do you want to show me your walks?" Tyra asked, though it was more a demand.

They all showed their walks. Magnus walked with a confident grace, and Clary envied him. Raphael looked bad ass when he walked, and Simon looked awkward and wasn't surprised. She just walked, because she couldn't think of word to describe it.

Tyra turned to Magnus.  
"you were great." She said.

"thanks." He said with a charming smile.

"I think you we will see you in LA Magnus." She answered.

She said something similar to Raphael, but Clary could tell she liked Magnus better. She turned to Clary, looking at her as if she were a bug underneath a microscope. It made Clary want to squirm.

"I think we could use people like you. Your unique, and I can see potential. We need to see some shorter models, and you have the look. See you in LA." She was shocked.

What if Simon wasn't coming with her?

Simon looked very uncomfortable. Magnus and Raphael were looking at him with curiosity.

"I think i like what i see. You could be sort of a inspiration for other teenagers. We've never had anyone like you on the show before, and as you know, i like changing things up. your all on your way to LA apparently. Your the first full group I've liked. Congrats." She looked up at the guy with the mic.

"next four." She said.

She was speechless. Her and Simon had made it through?

Isabelle was anxious to show them what she had. She wondered what Clary was up to. Had she made it in? Isabelle knew it was unlikely. The last 12 or 13 groups, had walked away looking disappointed. One girl had to be escorted from the premises, because she was kicking and screaming and saying it was her dreams and Tyra had to give her a second chance or else. She felt mildly alarmed.

"next four please." A man holding a mic and a clipboard called. That was her, Jace and Alec! She had gotten Alec to come, after about 1000 hours of arguing. But he still had worn his black worn sweater, and faded jeans. She knew he thought he wasn't taking this seriously. He probably thought he didn't have a chance. But he was kinda handsome she thought. But it was hard to think of it that way, because Alec was her brother. They followed a tall muscular man up to the front of the room, where four judges greeted them. Tyra looked surprised. Another girl had come with them, she was taller, with pale skin and ugly messy hair, that looked like a rat's nest, literally.

"Hello." The supermodel greeted. Isabelle stood motionless, though she was jumping up and down inside.

"what are your names?" She asked, looking from Jace to was looking at his shoes.

"Jace Lightwood." He said, smiling at Tyra.

"Luce Wayne." The tall girl said.

"Isabelle Lightwood." She said confidently.

Tyra turned to Alec, who was still looking at his shoes. He raised his head, and made eye contact with her. Tyra's eyes widened. She must like the black hair and blue eyes combo.

"and your name?" She asked.

"Alec Lightwood." He said a little awkwardly. Tyra looked like she thought it was charming.

"Can i see you guys walk?" She asked. They all did so, Alec still looking uncomfortable, though he moved with grace and poise.

She looked impressed.

" I think i will see Alec, Isabelle and Jace in LA. I'm sorry Luce." She said, looking apologetically at the other girl. She shrugged in response and walked from the room.

35 made it to the next step. Clary wasn't exactly sure what that was, but oh well. She would find out somehow. The sort of finalists were herded into a smaller room, and Clary looked for Isabelle. She saw her with some surprise, sitting with two other boys. If these were her brothers, she must have very attractive parents. But of course they could be more of Isabelle's suitors.

Isabelle met her eyes across the room. She walked over to the three of them, Simon on her heels.

"you made it?" She asked a little breathlessly. She was so happy at the moment. They had both made it. Isabelle's smile widened when she saw Simon.

"who is your friend?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Isabelle probably assumed that Simon was her boyfriend, like most people.

"Simon." He responded. She turned to look at Simon, and he met her gaze squarely.

"He's my best friend. I dragged him here with me because i would have died otherwise. We both made it, surprisingly."

"indeed." Added an unfamiliar voice, one of the boys accompanying Isabelle. He had golden blonde hair, and golden eyes. He looked sort of like an angel, perfect to draw.

Simon turned to the boy.

"who's he Iz?" Clary asked, tearing her gaze away from the golden boy.

"those are my two brothers. Alec, and Jace. Jace is the blonde one, Alec looks more like me." Isabelle said. So his name was Jace.

"cool." She answered, not looking at Jace.

Before anyone else had the chance to say anything, the guy who had call next four was standing at the front of the room, shouting.

"are you ready?" He screamed. Clary had the sense this was being filmed. The crowd answered enthusiastically, except for their group. Clary looked around, and gulped. She was surrounded by hunks and tall curvy beautiful girls. She was going to have to work if she really wanted this. But did she really?

"we are all headed off to a runway show tomorrow night!" He shouted. The response was more screaming. A runway show? Was she really prepared for that?

"now go get some sleep!" He ordered.

Clary wasn't complaining.

Alec couldn't believe what was happening, that he and Jace were on a bus to a runway show. He hated this. But he had to keep an eye on Jace and Isabelle. He also hated the thought of being alone in the big house. Why did Isabelle have to have this idea? Now he was going to a runway show. The thought made his stomach turn. He wasn't going to like this for sure. He saw muscular men in the bus, and one or two tall ones. He was in the middle he guessed. Not too muscular, but not really tall. He one shorter Spanish looking boy, who didn't look muscular at all. Alec din't care. he wished he could get himself and Jace and Isabelle kicked off the show. But he wouldn't do that, he knew. He just wished he could.

They arrived in a big grand house, with a runway and a stage. He dreaded this.

"hello models!" Tyra exclaimed.

"Hi Tyra." They all said in unison, but Alec didn't say anything. He just prayed it wasn't underwear or something.

"Today, you all will walk the runway. We are selling a line of new clothes from Alia Sterling. The boys will be wearing suites and some of her to her designs. Girls will be wearing dresses. Wait- there is a twist." She said. Isn't there always a twist in these shows?

"we put the boys and girls names in separate hats, and you will pull one name from the opposite gender's hat. You will walk the runway with the other person. You are required to kiss the other person." Shit.

"The pose you do at the end of the runway will be this week's photo. The judges will decide weather you continue or pack your bags. After this week, there will be only 25 of you." Alec was panicking.

They put clary in a short black party dress, that only went to mid thigh. It showed off alot of leg. There was white lace where her waist was, and she felt very awkward. She had never worn anything like this before. She kept getting the feeling people were staring, something she didn't like. also was dreading the kiss. It could be anyone.

Her hair was done up in a elaborate braided bun, with curly lose strands tickling her face. She felt very exposed.

She was herded to the room behind the runway, where she heard the crowd cheering for the models. This felt like something that was happening to a stranger. She looked around and saw beautiful girls everywhere. She didn't even have a fighting chance. She saw a girl who was medium height, wearing an orange knee length dress, and she looked amazing. She had darker skin, and curly dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, making her facial features stand out. She looked proud and confident. Clary wished she felt that confidence. He heard someone else call her by the name Maia. She even had a pretty name. She saw Isabelle too, wearing a floor length gown, her favorite shade of blue. It was dark blue, and looked dazzling when she moved, she looked like something from a magazine. It was strapless, and she wore a necklace. The necklace was gold, with a red pendant sparkling at her collarbone. Her hair was done into a messy fishtail braid, and lose strands of midnight hair framed her face. She also wore heels, making her impossibly tall. For the second time, she wished she was someone else. More girls began to file in, and they all looked stunning. She saw a girl come in that had ice blonde hair, and dark gray eyes. They had let her hair fall lose at her sides, and it was beautiful. They had picked out a long floor length teal dress, with sequins at the hem of her garment. It made her every movement look graceful.

"we are going out on the runway in pairs, as you know." The man explained. He hand a two hats in his hands, one for boys and one for the girls. He set one of the hats down, and held the other out to Maia.

"pick a name and read it aloud please. We need to get your partner over here." He said, with a shrug. Maia stepped forward and plucked a name from the hat. She looked indifferent as she read the name. Se obviously didn't know her partner.

"who did you pick? I don't have all day." The man asked, impatiently.

"someone named Sebastian Verlac?" She said, with a shrug.

The man left the room, and returned minutes later with a very handsome boy. He was tall, with blonde hair so light it looked white. He had black eyes, and angular cheekbones. Clary could see why Tyra picked him. He held out his hand to Maia, and smiled at her charmingly. She didn't respond. Just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She smiled at him sourly.

"let's get this over with." She said, taking his hand. He looked annoyed. Clary smiled.

"Isabelle?" The man called, reading from his clipboard. She stepped forward, her dress moving with a angel like grace. She reached out a hand and pulled a small paper form the hat. She raised her eyebrows, but looked relieved. She was probably glad it wasn't Alec or Jace.

"Magnus Bane." She read. The man nodded and went into the other room to fetch Magnus. The boy who had auditioned with her, who she had thought was handsome. He was tall, so Isabelle wouldn't tower over him in heels, which was a good thing.

Magnus followed the man, who looked from him to Isabelle approvingly. Isabelle walked over to him and introduced herself. He smiled down at her, and held out his hand, which she took.

"Camille." The man said. The girl wearing the sparkly teal dress stepped forward, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She plucked a name from the hat with a thin long fingered hand.

" I got Raphael Santiago?" She said, looking down at her paper with a frown. She managed to make that look pretty too. The man walked out from the room a third time and brought back someone else familiar. It was the other boy she had auditioned with. He said something Spanish sounding under his breath when he saw Camille.

She smiled at him and walked over to stand beside him.

"Emma Carstairs?" The man said, reading another name. A tall girl stepped forward, with blonde hair and brown eyes. Her hair was swept to the side in a bun, and she wore long crystal earrings, that matched her necklace. She wore a floor length light green silk slip dress, with a low neckline. She wore white heels, you could see as she walked. As she turned, she realized most of her back was showing, and she had a symbol tattooed on her back. She was also gorgeous. She picked an name from the hat as the others had done and read it with a clear confident voice.

"Meliorn." A boy with black hair and leaf green eyes turned out to be Meliorn. He was very handsome, dressed in a gray t shirt and a black leather jacket, and black jeans. He was striking. She looked out of place by these people, she knew.

"Aline." The man said.

A tall skinny Chinese looking girl came up to the front of the room, who was also beautiful. She was wearing a short leather dress, with no straps. She also wore fishnet tights, and black combat boots. Her hair was waved, and braided down the back.

"Looks like i get Julian Blackthorn, whoever he is." She said.

Julian turned out to be handsome as expected. He had curling brown hair and blue green eyes. He was wearing a black t- shirt and white pants. He wore a blue blazer over the top.

Simon walked in when a girl named Tessa picked his name. She wore a long silk pleated gown, a shade lighter than her skin. Her hair was done up, and strands of dark brown hair stuck out wildly. She had serious grey eyes, and full lips painted red with lipstick. He had been friendly, she thought, but he still looked awkward.

Another girl, that the man had called Charlotte picked a name from the basket. She wore a pale pink chiffon gown, and she wasn't much taller than Clary, in fact, she might have been shorter. Her hair was pulled back in a neat elegant bun, and she wore heels.

"Jace Lightwood." She read, frowning.

The man smiled and went into the other room to retrieve Jace, the boy she hoped she picked. she felt a pang of jealousy go through her. She had wanted to be his partner. Oh well.

The man called another name, her own. She walked up to take a name, and plucked a name from the remaining few. A knot of dread grew in her stomach.

"Alec Lightwood." She read aloud. The man left the room, returning with a transformed Alec. He had on a white Tee and jeans, with a red blazer and black converse. The white made his hair look very dark. Clary had to admit he was handsome. He hadn't looked that bad in his sweater and faded jeans, but she hadn't really noticed him. Now she saw what Tyra had seen. A bad-ass.

He took her hand, smiling uneasily. This was going to be very awkward.

It was about twenty minutes before Isabelle and Magnus walked onto onto the runway. She wasn't nervous. Magnus and her were a good pair, she thought. She got to reach up and kiss him, Not down. He was also handsome. He walked with confidence, as did she. At the end of the isle, they stopped and turned towards each other. Magnus smiled down at her warmly. She closed the small distance separating them, capturing his mouth with hers. She threw her hands around his neck, and he felt his hand brush her cheek. The crowd went wild, then they broke apart, and walked hand and hand back down the runway. It had been fun...

Alec was about to die. He knew he might have to do something like this, and he felt like banging his head over ...something. He was too nervous to think straight. Clary and him were next, and his hands were shaking. He clenched them into fists at his sides. He had to through with this. Clary grabbed his hand, and then they were out on the runway. First, the lights and people were disorienting. Then he thought of Iz, so desperate to audition. He walked down the runway, not really conscious of walking down the runway. He was lost in his thoughts. The paused at the end of the runway, and he knew it was time to kiss her. He tried his best not to run backstage. His hand brushed her cheek, and he leaned down to kiss her, her curly red hair tickling his cheek. Her hand rested on his shoulder, and their lips met. It lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like years to Alec. He didn't want to kiss her, but he acted like he did. She broke off first, and headed down the runway. He stood there for a minute, before he followed her, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Simon walked down the runway like he would walk down the streets of Brooklyn. He honestly wouldn't mind being kicked off the show, this wasn't even his idea. Now thanks to Clary he was kissing a total stranger. Though she might have been slightly gorgeous. The kiss was less awkward than he would have thought. She had just kissed him, a peck on the lips, and he was surprised. Then they had walked back down the runway, side by side. He hoped the photo turned out okay.

Jace thought Clary looked a little like Charlotte, and that was what had gotten him through it. She had made it pretty clear she didn't like him, and kissed him like she was angry, then broke off and stomped down the runway. He couldn't help wishing he had picked Clary instead. But kissing he for real would be better.

Panel was right after the shoot, and Clary couldn't help but be nervous. Wasn't everyone?

All thirty five of them fat on the stage, which was a miracle. She might be one of the 11 going home. Or Simon. She would miss him too much if he got kicked off the show. Tyra spoke in that grave tone saying only 24 of us will survive, but Clary wasn't listening. She was staring at the photo on screen, Her best friend Simon. Him and Tessa were standing before the judges, Simon was looking down at his feet. The picture was quite good, surprisingly. Tessa had her arms around Simon's neck, and her mouth barely brushed his, and Simon was beat red. In a high fashion way. of course.

"I like this photo, Simon you are very genuine. But Tessa looks too much like the kiss was forced. As a model, you have to act like you are into it. It is almost mechanical, on your part Tessa." critiqued Tyra.

Tessa looked down at her feet.

"Next photo, is Jace and Charlotte." Tyra announced. Jace and Charlotte walked up to the front of the stage, and stood in front of the judges. Their photo was..interesting. Charlotte had pulled away, and was looking at Jace fierce. Jace stared longingly at Charlotte. It was good, she guessed. The judges critiqued it and then Isabelle and Magnus were up.

Their photo was the best, so far. Magnus had his eyes closed, his hand brushing Isabelle's cheek. Isabelle had her hands around Magnus's neck, and was looking at him longingly through her brown eyes. They looked in love.

"speechless." Tyra exclaimed.

She was right, this was an amazing photograph. The two of them were staying.

"Alec and Clary." Tyra said. She saw Jace look at them with surprise. He hadn't known they were partners, probably.

They stepped in front of the judges, and Clary looked up at the photo. It was better than she had thought it would be. Alec looked like he liked her, and she looked like she needed him. Both parties had their eyes closed, and Clary thought this wasn't bad.

"this is gonna be hard." Tyra said.

Tyra and the other judges had deliberated, and now she was reading the list of remaining contestants.

"Alec, Clary, Magnus, Isabelle, Aline, Camille, Julian, Jace, Raphael, Sebastian, Simon, Meliorn, Emma, Christina, ...

Good she had made it.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary and Twenty three others were on their way to the new top model house. Tyra had said

"only 14 survive." She guessed their was another photo shoot she had to do. She hoped it was something easy, but when in the history of top model had the photo shoots been easy? Clary felt almost like this whole thing was happening to a stranger, and she was watching. She couldn't believe what was just couldn't.

They were on the Top Model bus, which was crowded. Good thing it didn't take long to get to the house.

The house was huge. A mansion, the biggest house she'd ever seen in person. It had an amazing view over looking the forest, and a pool. Their had to be at least 16 beds in there. Once Clary had gotten inside, she saw that the walls were decorated with Tyra's photo's, and there was a white runway right by the living room. There was also a screen, with Her and Alec's picture on it now. They had won! That was also a found Simon sitting on one of the kitchen stools, looking down at his cell phone, like it held all the answers to the universe. She could tell he was bored, and didn't want to be here. He was a great friend for being there, she knew.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He looked up and smiled. He pushed his glasses up his nose, a characteristic gesture.

"I'm fine Clary. You know i don't really want to be a _model_ right?" She knew that much, he had already made it clear.

"Simon, then why are you here?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"for you." He said.

Alec ended up having to sleep on the floor, because there wasn't enough beds for everyone. It was very uncomfortable. Jace had donated a pillow to Alec, and that was all he had. He didn't get alot of sleep. He knew they were doing a photo shoot the next day. Which, he dreaded. He didn't know what he ever did to be in this position. He wanted to quit, but he had to be by Jace and Isabelle. It was exhausting.

In the morning, he was waken by the same man who had held the auditions and managed the runway show the previous night. He said he had a message from Tyra, which turned out to be, just only 16 survive today. He knew that much. He wished by some miracle he and jace and Isabelle got eliminated.

They were herded onto the bus, and deposited in front of a tall building. The met Tyra at the entrance, and she looked like she always did. Like a supermodel. Alec had worn his black sweater, and jeans. He honestly didn't care about clothes, and that wasn't a good thing in a model he guessed. But he really didn't care.

"today we will be shooting your first ever photo shoot. We are promoting the new movie, Dark Inside, based off the books by Jeyn Roberts. We want you to recreate some of those scenes. It is an apocalypse story, where these teenagers have to fight for their lives, against baggers, the only sort of human beings, that kill people that don't have a purpose. We will pick your role, and please do your best to promote the new movie, Dark Inside!" The contestants cheered, but Alec didn't feel like he had to say anything. This was going to be _so fun. _Alec got handed a card that read " Daniel." Whoever that was.

"We need Daniel and Aries now please!" Shouted the man, that Alec really needed to get a name from. He walked over to the man, and realized he was going to be posing with the girl he thought was named Camille. She had changed into a short leather dress, and combat boots. Not really something one would choose in the actual Apocalypse, but whatever.

"Alec, go get changed!" Shouted the man. He was ushered into the dressing room, where they put him in designer jeans, a white v neck tee, and a leather jacket. Thus was not what he'd pick if the apocalypse rolled around.

They were taken to the top of the building, which had been trashed. The offices were littered with garbage, and one of the windows had been smashed in. He thought this was a little extreme. Camille walked over to him, followed by cameramen.

"we need Daniel to be hesitantly in love with Aries. He wants her to stay away from him because he's a bagger, and doesn't want to hurt her." Well, the hesitant thing wasn't going to be a problem. Camille stepped closer to him, put he pulled away, looking at her like he'd look at a stranger. The camera man took a photo.

"perfect!" He said, checking his camera. Camille got closer now, and he saw that her lips were painted a dark red, and her hair was done up in a messy bun. Her eyes were gray, looking up at him expectantly. Oh no, he wasn't going to kiss her. She leaned up, and he pushed her away gently. The photographer took another photo.

"oh we got it there!" He exclaimed, looking pleased.

She looked out the window, which had been smashed. She turned to Alec, brushing her hand across his cheek, and he barely resisted the urge to move away. He gazed down at her intently.

"Amazing shoot, you two. I think Tyra is going to love these."

Magnus got a card that read Mason. He hadn't even heard of these books, so he had no idea who Mason was. He was posing with Clary, whom got the card that read chickadee, a character Mason fell in love with apparently, but died because she had diabetes. It was a very sad scene. The girl was also small, so Clary was good for it. He was excited. The got to pose behind the building, where Clary was leaning against the wall, looking sick but high fashion. If that was even possible. The had put her in Fancy jeans and a plain purple t shirt. She wore tennis shoes, and a messenger bag was slung over one shoulder. Her hair hung loosely at her sides, wild and red.

She lay down on the pavement, propping herself up with her elbows. She looked up at him through her red hair. He knelt down beside her and took her hand. He looked at her like he looked at his mother the day he came to the hospital when she died. With love, and loss and sorrow. Losing someone was hard. Clary looked up at him smiling sweetly, her eyes half closed, lips parted. His hands brushed her cheek, and he saw the camera flash. he heard the photographer shout something, but he was thinking about his mother. She had smiled at him before she passed, looking like clary had. He saw the photographer at the corner of his eye, taking photos. He realized he was crying. This better be a damn good photo, he thought.

Jace was posing with Sebastian. He was going to be his fighting buddie or whatever. They were dressed in black, with scary looking knives in their hands. He was just a random dude fighting off the baggers. They did a variety of poses, but Jace wasn't really into it. He hoped this wasn't going to get him kicked off the show.

Isabelle was posing with the boy Clary had referred to as Simon. He was different than the other boys on this show. He was a little awkward, but she thought it was awkward in a high fashion way. He was Clary's best friend. She was playing a girl named Clementine, in love with someone named Micheal. This character is desperate to find her brother heath, and falls in love with Micheal later on. She thought it was sweet. They were doing a scene inside the building, kissing. Of course, she had to get the kissing bit. That was okay, she was going to work it. Simon looked like he was going to throw up.

"relax" She whispered.

"I can't." He said back. His hands were shaking, and he was very pale. They had put him in a gray shirt and a corduroy jacket, and black combat boots. Isabelle had to admit, he didn't look half bad. She stepped in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"calm down Simon." She said slowly. He took a deep breath, some color returning to his face. Why was he so nervous? Was the idea of kissing her so bad? He nodded and stepped past her, her arms falling limp at her sides. She followed him to the center of the room. The rest of the models were sort of extras, and she guessed this was a scene somewhere public. The stood facing each other in the center or the room, Simon breathing hard. He put his arms on her shoulders, and someone took a picture. He was looking at her with mixed expression of discomfort and something else. He leaned down to kiss her and their lips just brushed, and an involuntary shiver went up Isabelle's spine. This shouldn't be having this kind of effect on her. He heard someone shout in the background, but Isabelle kept her eyes closed, and kissed Simon back when he kissed her. This was not the feeling she had expected when kissing Simon, it felt...good. They broke apart panting, and Isabelle hoped they had gotten the good photo Tyra wanted. She was glad she got to kiss Simon, however terrifying the thought might be, it felt good.

Magnus wasn't terrified for panel, he knew he would make it in. He thought the photo had been good, ad he hoped the judges thought the same. Clary he thought, had done really well. He thought the other good photo's were going to be Alec and Camille, and Jace. But he hadn't seen Jace perform, so he didn't really know. He though he was going to make the cut though. The stage was less crowded this time around, but it was still uncomfortable. Tyra said only 16 ill be still standing at the end of this shoot, and then called Raphael and Maia down to the front of the stage. He saw a photo flash across the screen, and it looked pretty good. The two stood back to back, baggers on both sides of them. Raphael looked stunning in his black lather jacket and faded jeans. Maia was behind him, a fierce expression on her face. She was spearing a bagger in the stomach. He heard the judges say it was a great photo, but missing the chemistry. Magnus had to agree. The next photo he did pay attention to.

It was Alec and Camille, and they looked absolutely amazing and totally in love. Alec looked a little hesitant, his hand brushing Camille's cheek. But he thought Alec was supposed to look that way. The two looked good together, Alec with his black hair and blue eyes, Camille with her blonde hair and grey ones. Her leather black dress looked great in the photo. He wouldn't be surprised if they won this week. Alec was getting good at this...

The next photo was amazing as well. It was Isabelle, and...Simon? He had his hands on the girl's shoulder's and their lips were just touching. Isabelle was looking up at Simon through half lidded gorgeous brown eyes. Simon's eyes were wide open, and he was gazing at Isabelle admiringly, like he should. This was another amazing photo. Isabelle was wearing a white dress, and Simon wearing a corduroy jacket and faded jeans. He had a feeling this was going to be a close one.

The next photo was his own. The photo was better than he would have thought. When he looked over at Clary, he could tell she felt the same way. He was kneeling beside a smiling Clary, who did look as if she were dying. He was crying, his hand brushing her cheek. Her red wild hair framed her face, and it looked right somehow. It made him think one again of his dying mother. But he didn't want to think about it.

He saw Tyra in the corner of his eyes, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"this is amazing. Magnus you really delivered. You too Clary. Wow, this is one of those breathtaking photos that leaves me speechless." She sniffled, putting away her tissues.

He had made Tyra Banks cry.

That was a good thing right?

It took almost an hour for the judges to go through the photos, and deliberate. Alec couldn't believe he was here, waiting to see if his photo was going to make the cut. He had never wanted to kill Isabelle more in his life. He sat next to the taller boy, who he thought went by the name Magnus. Alec thought he was going to be "on top" or whatever. He was really good at this.

"You did really well." Magnus said, studying Alec.

"Thanks." he replied. He wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

" My names' Magnus." He said.

"Alec." Alec said.

Magnus smiled at him.

"You don't really want to be here, do you?" He asked.

Alec shook his head.

"My sister Isabelle dragged me here." Magnus looked sympathetic.

"That's good, because i think you could make it in this business." Magnus said, surprising Alec.

"thanks." Alec said. He didn't really want to make it in the business.

"you have the unique blue eyes and black hair. You look amazing in all your photos." Alec blushed.

"thanks." He said, turning his head away.

Clary was nervous, she actually didn't want to leave. Tyra stood at the front of the room, with a stack of photo's in her hands.

"There are twenty five of you. I only have 14 photos in my hands." fourteen?They were cutting eleven?

"the top photo is Magnus and Clary. Congrats, you both. Your acting touched me. " Magnus and Clary both steppe forward, and took the photo. Clary was relieved.

"next, is Alec and Camille." Tyra said, grabbing two more photo's.

"Isabelle and Simon." Tyra said, when Alec and Camille had taken their photo's.

Simon looked surprised. Clary thought their photo had looked amazing.

"Raphael and Maia." She said. Clary wondered if jace was worried.

"Jace and Sebastian." Tyra said, pulling out two more photos. only two more groups.

"Emma and Julian." She said, handing the two their photos. one more group.

"Aline and Jordan." She said, giving away the last two photo's. It was going to be an interesting ride, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

The house was much less crowded with only fourteen people staying there. Clary had roomed with Isabelle, the obvious pick. Isabelle and her were good friends, and she didn't know the other girls all that well. She would have chosen Simon if there wasn't a strict rule against it. Though she didn't feel so bad, because he had gotten Jordan as a roommate, and from what Clary had seen he was a decent guy. She still thought it was a miracle that Simon had decided to stay even a little bit longer. He had stated he thought the whole business was ridiculous, and he was much too manly for modeling. Then Isabelle had convinced him too stay- don't ask how- and Clary had been grateful. She really needed Simon for support. She hoped he would stick around for a little while longer. But that all depends on how he did in the photos. Tyra had sent Tyra mail, explaining the next photo shoot, and it was modeling for a new clothe's line based on all things beach. She was excited to get out to the beaches, though. She hoped to get free time, but who knows, they were on Top Model.

They ended up in a beautiful beach, with gorgeous light blue water, and soft sand. The sky was completely blue, and it was just the perfect temperature. She felt like this was going to be a good shoot for her.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Shouted the photographer, who looked ecstatic. The man was tall, with blonde hair and grey eyes, and a European accent. He almost looked like a model himself.

"Today you will be modeling Da lunic's new line of beach inspired clothes. We will be telling you where you will be posing, some of you will be posing with a partner, some alone. I will be your photographer. Good luck!" He said, then we were all herded into hair and makeup. They put her in a white dress, with a green flower pattern running down the sides. The also gave her coral colored high heels that were about four inches high, and gave her height she needed. They also gave her gold and silver bangles up to mid forearm. Her hair was done up elaborately on her head, lose strands of red hair tickling her cheeks. She looked like she lived on the beach. She had been picked to pose with a partner, the golden boy, Jace. They had put him in a white shorts, with a blue shirt and sun glasses perched on the top of his head, messing up his hair. They were posing on the beach, and she was a little disappointed she didn't get to get in the water, but she was happy to be posing with Jace. She thought they could do a great photo.

"Jace." He said, holding out a hand.

"Clary." She answered confidently. She was not going home this week.

"We are going to have some fun today, aren't we?" Jace said, smirking.

The photographer told them to do whatever felt natural, which turned out to be standing next to each other awkwardly. The photographer had called them out on it, and told them to start walking down the beach together. The walked side by side, but it felt anything but natural. She hated the way her heels sunk into the sand, and she wondered what the stylists were thinking. She was struggling to keep up with Jace. She wasn't looking where she was putting her feet, and tripped over a stray rock. She felt her self fall forwards, prepared for the hard impact of the ground, but instead fell into a pair of warm, strong arms. He had moved remarkably fast. She stared up at him in shock.

"thanks." She whispered. She heard the photographer suck in a breath, and then the click of a camera, as he took a picture. Carefully, Jace set her upright, but her foot giveaway underneath her. He caught her again, then swung her on his back, piggybacking her to the end of the beach. She heard the photographer shout encouragingly.

"is this the part when you fall madly in love with me?" She asked, smiling.

"I don't know. Don't the damsel's in distress usually fall for their rescuers?" He answered.

"rescuer?" She repeated, smiling still.

"I saved you from a potentially life threatening situation." Jace said.

"really?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Da lunatic is going to kill you if he finds out you almost ruined his precious shoes." Jace said.

"oh dear." She said in mock horror. She really hoped her photo turned out well, because she busted her foot pretty bad. It throbbed.

Isabelle was going to pose alone, wearing a tight white dress, covered in light blue speckles. They also gave her a tan waistband and sandals. She got seashell earrings and a beautiful side swept french braid. She ended up running down the beach, sandals in hand as she smiled at the camera. She knew it turned out well, because the photographer praised her. But would it measure up to the rest to the photo's?

Alec got chosen to pose with Maia, in the water. He was wearing blue shorts with no shoes and shirt. He had a gold chain around his neck, and his hair was messed up carefully by a stylist. He really could have achieved the same look by running his hand through it a few times, but a stylist had to do it.

The water was a beautiful light shade of blue, and he was glad he and Maia got to pose in it. The photographer had wanted something romantic, he knew. But when they started shooting, he'd splashed Maia in the face with water. He smiled wistfully, as she looked as him, dripping wet. He heard the photographer laugh and the sound of pictures being taken. She hadn't hesitated to splash him back, but he wasn't really wearing a shirt, and his short were already wet, so it didn't really make a difference. He turned his back for a minute, and Maia dunked him into the water completely, and was laughing. He narrowed his eyes through his now dripping wet hair. Oh the stylist would be disappointed. He pushed her in, and they fell together into the water. Alec heard the photographer shouting. She had surfaced before him, and when he breathed in the air, she was right above him, smiling down at him.

"perfect!" The photographer shouted, and Alec knew he was taking picture wildly. They stood facing each other in the water for a few minutes, before Maia leaned in and kissed him. He really was trying to avoid the kissing. He kissed her back though, he knew it would make an amazing photo. It wasn't the worst he'd had to deal with through these last few days, he had to admit. They broke apart, now chest deep in water. They half swam, half walked back to the shore.

"great job, you two!" Shouted a familiar voice, it was Magnus. He looked over Maia quickly, and then his eyes rested on Alec.

"You look good without a shirt, those ugly sweaters hide how muscular you really are." Magnus commented. Alec looked away, blushing.

Then Isabelle walked over, dressed normally, in a white skirt and a print tee. She had already finished her photo shoot.

"did you convince him to get help yet?" Isabelle asked.

" Yes, i believe what not to wear is in the near future, huh Alec." She replied, feigning concern. Alec punched her in the arm lightly. He wasn't ready to change his ways.

Magnus really enjoyed the whole Alec without a shirt , it was definitely a thing he could get used to. He was almost jealous of Maia.

That was wrong right?

They made him pose with Camille, who was dressed in a blue skirt, and a tan blouse. Her hair had been curled, and she wore long crystal earrings. He had to admit she looked stunning. She could make one of Alec's ugly sweaters look good. He thought the photo turned out okay, if not better. They were under the shade of an umbrella, sitting on a red blanket. Camille sat on top of him, and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Looking at the photo, he thought it was good.

Simon hated one thing at the beach: the sand everywhere, in your nose, your eyes, your shoes, your shirt. That he hated. He liked the view, the color of the ocean. He enjoyed sitting in the sand with Clary, while she drew the surrounding landscape. He would watch her, as her curly red hair fell into her face, and she brushed it away with a hand, then went back to her drawing, her minds millions of miles away. She was untouchable. Then she would tuck her drawing pad into her bag, and watched the waves, as she leaned against Simon. The photo he had to do with Emma was very similar. They sat on two separate towels, Emma leaning against him, they both looked out at the water. A bit of her blonde hair tickled his face, and he resisted the urge to pull away. He smiled slightly, remembering all his memories, memories of Clary, and the beach. He thought this would have been perfect if it were Clary not a stranger that went by the name of Emma. He closed his eyes, still smiling, as the photographer took photograph after photograph.

Sebastian had to pose with two of the other boys, as a surfer. He had never been fond of the water, since he had almost died once, and the incident involved water. He thought the picture was mediocre, but his fellow models could have done much better. He knew he did amazing, of course. He felt his biggest competitor was Jace, and he just couldn't wait to get rid of him...

He stopped close to the place he had had his shoot with Maia, and sat down on the sand, close to the water. He was breathing hard, and splashed some of the cool water on his face, careful not to swallow any. He heard footsteps behind him, and slowly turned.

"Hey Alec." Magnus said, looking at Alec closely.

" I just went for a run, walk." Alec explained. He probably looked like and idiot, splashing ocean water on his face, and also because he was a wet mess. His hair still smelled like ocean water, and sweat.

"I can see that." Magnus answered.

Alec got to his feet, brushing sand off of his shorts.

"it's time to go." Magnus said.

"oh." Alec answered. He had been stuck with rooming with Magnus, but he actually didn't mind much. Magnus was a really nice guy...


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was nervous for panel, because he thought the photo had been good, but only good. He and Camille didn't have chemistry, he knew.

He prayed his photo would make it through.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." Greeted Tyra Banks, looking grave. The tyra mail she had sent them had said only 13 will survive, with a skull and crossbones to make it seem more dramatic. It made Magnus want to smile.

The room remained silent as she called up the first two contestants, Clary and Jace. He thought their photo was great, a perfect beach scene. Jace was piggybacking Clary, his sunglasses perched on his head. He was grinning, like something was funny. Clary wore the same look, and they had put her in a flattering white and green dress. She was carrying a pair of coral shoes in her hands. It looked like it belonged in a beach magazine, and Magnus was impressed. This photo looked so natural, like cameras were nowhere to be seen. He could tell Tyra thought the same thing.

"Job well done, you two. This really could be in a magazine, it looks totally natural." It was like Tyra had read his mind.

"Yes i can agree." Added Ragnor, one of the other judges.

"You two have serious chemistry." said Malikai. So all the judges loved it, they were definitely staying. This only made Magnus more nervous.

"Next, Isabelle." Tyra said, then a photo popped up on the screen. Isabelle was running down the beach, sandals in hand. She was smiling. It was...okay.

"Isabelle, i think this photo isn't your best. It doesn't have emotion, it's just another photo. We need to see that you are more than a pretty girl, Isabelle." Tyra critiqued, and the rest of the judges said similar things. He didn't think she was going home though, but he could be wrong. Next, Tyra called Sebastian and Julian and Raphael. They were walking down the beach, Julian in a wet suit. He was holding a surfboard, and was dripping wet. Sebastian was walking in front, wearing sunglasses and managing to look cool. He wore shorts and a tee. The other boy was on the left side of Sebastian, and looked very short in comparison. They had put him in blue shorts and a blue and white tee shirt. He didn't think it was that good. They were just walking. Julian was the only one who showed even a tiny bit of emotion.

"I don't think this is a great photo. Sebastian looks like any guy walking on the beach, except more bland. Julian did slightly better. Raphael, same for you. I'm disappointed in all of you." Tyra was frowning. Magnus had expected Sebastian's photo to be better, to be honest.

"Simon and Emma." Tyra called, and the two teenagers stepped in front of the judges. Emma looked like she was ready for war, and Simon looked very nervous and a little awkward.

Simon and Emma were sitting on towels, Emma leaning on Simon. They both looked out to the water, with different expressions like they were lost in thought. It even looked a little romantic. Tyra ended up thinking the same, as did the rest of the judges. She had complimented Simon, as she thought he wouldn't make it far, and now she had hope that he would continue to grow and progress in the competition. Her only critique for the photo was for Emma, saying to lighten up next time. Then Alec and Maia were called up in front of the judges. Alec looked very nervous, while Maia looked indifferent.

The photo popped up, and Magnus almost gasped. He heard Tyra inhale sharply. This photo was by far the best in the bunch so far. Maia and Alec were almost fully immersed in the water and their lips were just brushing, and both parties had their eyes open. Blue gorgeous eyes met brown ones, and the moment was intense. Alec's hair fell in wet strands, looking so incredibly black, against his pale wet skin. Their was a light in Maia's eyes, and a challenge. Alec met her eyes, and Magnus could tell from the light in them he had just finished laughing. They looked like they were about to kiss, and Magnus felt a pang of jealousy go through him. He shouldn't feel jealousy, he told himself. Maia's hand was on Alec's shoulder. This was an amazing photo. Alec was turning out to be more of a competitor than he would have thought.

"Alec, Maia, this is a breath taking photo. You both continue to impress me. I love the tension between you two, the almost kiss. You both also are showing expression through your eyes, which is great. Really, this is wonderful." Tyra looked impressed. Magnus hoped his photo made the cut, even if it didn't measure up to Alec's. The rest of the judges agreed with Tyra.

"Magnus and Camille." Tyra called, and he and Camille went to stand before the judges. He was really nervous, all the photos were good. His photo popped up, and he almost cried with relief. It wasn't as bad as he had thought. He looked taken back, and their was a red lipstick mark where Camille had kissed him. Camille was smiling smugly, and she had a glint in her eyes. The judges said they liked it, and were hoping for even better in the future. He hoped he got to stick around to get better.

That, did happen fortunately.

"Alec."

"Jace."

"Maia."

"Clary."

"Magnus."

"Simon."

"Jordan."

"Aline."

"Isabelle."

"Emma."

"Julian."

"Raphael."

That left Sebastian and Julian, and Julian ended up getting sent home. They had all hugged him, and he had left.

Magnus hoped this didn't happen to him anytime soon.

Alec was surprised he and Maia had gotten the top photo. It had been displayed in the living room, on a screen. He realized with a jolt he had seen his picture up there one time already. Could he actually have a chance at this thing? But he was almost completely sure he didn't. He walked into the room he now shared with Magnus, and plopped down onto the mattress, feeling exhausted. Magnus came in shortly after, closing the door soundlessly behind him. He must have assumed Alec was asleep.

"hey." Alec said, sitting up. Magnus stopped to look at him. He frowned.

"I thought you were asleep." He said.

"Well, I wasn't." He answered.

"OK. You did really well today." He said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Thanks, so did you." He answered, because it seemed like the correct response.

"no, i'm serious. You could seriously win. That photo was amazing." Magnus said, quietly.

Alec blushed, turning his head away.

" I don't know if i want it." He admitted.

" Really? Then why did you come here?" Magnus asked, his tone neutral.

"I really don't know what I want anymore." Alec said.


	5. Chapter 5

**well, sorry for waiting so long to update. Hope you like it. Everything belongs to Cassie.**

**Reviews really do mean the world to me.**

**Enjoy**

**(:**

* * *

Tyra had sent them suspenseful Tyra mail, as always. Alec had zoned out, Tyra mail never really said anything very interesting or meaningful. Sometimes if you listened closely you could get clues, but Alec really didn't care enough to do that. He had suffered through enough of the shows with his sister. They boarded the top model bus, and got off in a very rustic place, at least ten miles from anywhere populated. Tyra was waiting for them there, along with the week's photographer. They looked grave, as they always did.

"Today, we will judge you on your acting skills. You all have some modeling ability, but every model needs to know how to act as well. Today we will put that to the test. You will be acting out scenes from the new and popular Hunger Games. We will have you line up and pick a district from a hat. Then, you will be assigned a scene from the seventy seventh hunger games!" Tyra said, and the photographer drew out a hat, full of thin paper slip, undoubtedly the district's. Could this possibly get any more ridiculous?

Maia was at the front of the line, and picked out a slip carelessly. She read it aloud and stepped aside. She had picked district eight apparently.

Isabelle was next, then Magnus. She picked district two, as did he. Simon and Clary got different district's, he thought maybe 11 and 10? Jace picked district ten. Sebastian picked district six, as did Camille. Jordan picked district 8, the same as Maia. Raphael and him got district four, leaving Emma with district five. He couldn't say he was excited for any of this.

* * *

Clary was doing the whole star crossed lovers thing, with none other, than Jace. Since the camera was filming not just taking photo's, she had to act in love with him. Something, she really didn't feel like doing. They had put her in the signature Katniss jacket and khaki's, and had pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Tyra had said to please try and make art, because we really weren't selling anything this time around. But whenever Jace gave her that serious look, like she loved her- she burst out laughing and they had to start all over. She had cried form laughing so hard. They were sitting at the base of a tree, trying to have a meaningful conversation about their relationship. A silver parachute had come down form the heavens at had read Good work, then they had ended the scene, with Jace and Clary both looking very confused. She hoped it had turned out alright.

Isabelle was glad she got to be in a fighting scene. However, she was not so glad it also involved some of the lovey dovey stuff. Her character was getting attacked by district 11, and the boy is falling for her, so he lets her go, but she kills the very same boy, because she valued her life so. It was really a very sad scene. She got to use a real looking fake knife, and work with Simon. In the shoot, he pinned Isabelle to the ground, they were face to face. She thought distantly he looked somehow hotter dirty. They were face to face, Simon on top of her. They both breathed heavily. Simon leaned down, and for a crazy moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he whispered something in her ear instead. Her eyes widened. He rolled off her, and landed in a crouch. Isabelle stood, wiping some dirt off her face. She clutched the knife at her side for effect. Simon looked very surprised when she came towards him, and drove the knife in, but of course it was fake so it only looked like it went in. His big brown eyes widened, and he fell to his knees, clawing at his stomach. He then fell over after whispering why very softly. Their was fake blood splashed on his jacket, and Isabelle had to remind herself it wasn't real. She looked down at him at smiled faintly. "I'm sorry." She said, throwing her other knife in the dirt beside Simon, who had his eyes closed, and was being very still. She felt tears running down her face. The photographers shouted praise as the cameras stopped rolling. This better be a good film.

Alec hated this, just hated it. He was fairly sure he was a bad actor. He had gotten a fighting scene, with drama of course. It was with Magnus- of course- at the cornucopia. They were the last two left in the games, seeing which one would go home a victor. They really didn't want to kill each other but they had to. He and Magnus were taken to a clearing, where a fake cornucopia had been set up. They had given Alec a bow, and Magnus a very long dangerous looking sword. Alec knew Magnus couldn't really hurt him with the thing, but it still made him nervous. They stood facing each other, Magnus grinning rather smugly. "

"Really think your going to beat me, huh four?" , Magnus said. He brandished the sword in front of Alec, and Alec took a step back. He loaded his bow, like the instructor had told him to. He was surprised how natural it was to him. He aimed directly at Magnus and the other boy said

"You really think you can shoot me?" He said, nearing Alec, waving his sword. With a swift motion, he released the arrow, in the opposite direction of Magnus. He knew they were going to make it look like Alec had shot Magnus. Alec then stood there, trying to look triumphant, but was pretty sure he looked like his world had just ended.

Sebastian was glad he got to finally be the villain.

They were taken to a small lake, where Emma was busy washing her hands. Camille was leaning into him, but he pulled her furiously onto him, kissing her violently. With his other hand, he pulled out a knife and pressed it to the side of her throat. She gasped as he slit her throat. Well her didn't really kill her, of course. Fake blood ran down, staining her jacket. She looked down at her hands, sinking to her knees. Her tears were smearing the fake blood. Her eyes said monster. She really was a good actor, she made him want to apologize. That was rare...

He heard Emma scream, and turn to run. This was his cue. He grabbed her by the back of her jacket, throwing her down onto the padded ground. She looked up at him with terrified eyes. He knelt down beside Emma, stroking the side of her face with his thumb. She looked at him, confused. He raised the knife, still stained with Camille's blood. He cradled her in his arms, tears running down his own face. Fake blood was running down her chest, staining his hands red. He whispered sorry, but she just stared up at him with seemingly expressionless eyes.

* * *

He and Magnus sat of the edge of Alec's bed, in silence. Magnus was chewing his lip and he said

"You did great, Alec". He seemed to be debating something.

'So did you." Alec replied, and he thought Magnus and Sebastian had done a good job.

"Thanks. Just in case I don't make it- He leaned over, and kissed Alec, right on the mouth. That was really the last thing he was expecting. Magnus pulled away, looking apologetic. Before the other boy could say anything, Alec pulled Magnus closer and kissed him. Magnus was stiff in surprise for a minute, then melted into the kiss.

Alec could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**okay, so this chapter is really bad, and I promise more malec in the next chapter, I had to get this out of the way. That will include how Alec feels about the whole thing, how magnus does...**

**Do you have any ideas for photo shoot? Or videos? Because I don't really. Thanks so much for reviewing to the ones who did, they made me want to write a billion more chapters!**

**Again, reviews do mean alot. If you could...review if it's not to much trouble.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**(:**

Clary was really nervous for panel, but weren't they all? She just felt like she could have done better. She was also curious though, about all the other videos. She had watched a few people shooting, but you really didn't know until you saw the finished product. The fact she or Simon could be going home was unreal, like it couldn't happen possibly. She knew this wasn't true, but she hoped her and Simon made the cut this week. The twelve of them stood, facing the judges. She said gravely only eleven would remain after tonight, then called up Camille, Sebastian, and Emma. The video played, all contestants and judges watching intently.

This was a very sad scene, where Sebastian turned on his allies and stabbed both Camille and Emma. Camille did a very good job of looking utterly shocked and betrayed, and Emma looked scared of the advancing boy. He raised the blade, stabbing Emma. He held her like he had cared about her, Emma bleeding to death in his hands. The shot ended with Sebastian looking up at the camera, tears falling down his cheeks. He looked destroyed when the screen went black. The scene had been very powerful, at least to Clary. Tyra looked impressed, and Malaki was wiping tears away with the back of his hand. She didn't think her video would match up to this. The judges praised it as well, then the three went back to stand with the rest of the group. Tyra then called Maia and Jordan up to face the judges, the two district eight tributes.

Their video was of Maia, getting killed by Raphael, who sported a bow and arrow. Jordan was holding her hand as she died, crying. He then turned to face her murderer, only to get shot himself. The shot ended with a smug looking Raphael, pulling a bloody arrow form Maia's chest. It made Clary's stomach turn. It had looked so _real. _the judges commented Maia should have shown more emotion, and Jordan was doing amazing.

She then called Isabelle and Simon up front. She thought their video was absolutely amazing. Simon tackled Izzy, and whispered something inaudible in her ear. They almost looked like they were going to kiss. Then Simon rolled off Isabelle, into a crouch. Isabelle looked at Simon with an expression she couldn't identify, clutching the knife at her side. Simon stared at her with wide eyes, as she neared him, driving the blade into his chest. He fell to his knees, clawing his stomach. Isabelle looked down at him, and had started to cry silently. She drew out another knife from her belt, and threw it in the ground beside Simon, and whispered I'm sorry." Simon had stopped moving completely. The video ended with Isabelle sinking to her knees, still crying.

"This Is far better than I would have thought. You guys were amazing. This just makes me want to cry." Tyra praised. Clary had to agree.

The next video was of Alec and Magnus, facing each other by the cornucopia. Alec had his bow loaded, and was aiming at the other boy. Magnus was taunting him, saying he couldn't do it and he wouldn't. Then Alec let the arrow spring free, and it soared into darkness as the shot ended. It was a little less violent than the rest of them, but still creepy. She thought the two were going to make it through, but they definatley didn't have the best shoot.

Then, It was her and Jace. They were sitting at the base of a tree, Jace smiling at her.

"You know only one of us makes it out." He said, focusing on her. She was crying, but she knew it was from laughter. Ah well, the others didn't have to know that.

"Jace, It should be you." She said softly.

He shook his head. She heard a ringing noise as a parachute fell from the sky and into Clary's hand. She opened it, and it contained a single two words. Good work. She and Jace looked at each other, then the screen went black.

'I like this one because it is not as morbid as the rest." Tyra said, and the rest of the judges agreed.

* * *

The twelve of them stood anxious, waiting for Tyra to call the names from the stack of photo's. Since it wasn't a photo shoot, she was handing out head shots they had taken a while back. Clary listened as she called the first set of names.

"Isabelle." Tyra said, pulling out a photo, and handing to Iz. She called Simon's name next, not much to her surprise.

"Clary." She said, and Clary was surprised. She called Jace next, followed by Alec, then Sebastian, then Magnus.

"Camille." She said. She called Maia and Jordan next, and Emma and Raphael were in the bottom. Emma went home, because Tyra thought she was relying on her pretty face.

Clary could breathe a little easier now, until the next week.

**i hoped you enjoyed this...even if it wasn't as good as the rest of my chapters. Thanks for all the follows and the favorites and reviews, i am so grateful for them all. I am surprised it has as much reviews as it does. I expected maybe three or four by now. Again thanks. **

**Please R and R.**

**(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**i promise more malec next chapter...hehehe**

**The movie was awesome by the way! I mean, it wasn't near as good as the books, but it made a good movie. **

**I hope you enjoy**

**(:**

Alec had expected things to be extremely awkward between Magnus and him, but it might have even been the opposite. He and Magnus shared a room, and seemed to be completely at ease with each other now. He had been so surprised when the other boy had kissed him. Magnus had even looked apologetically at him. As if he needed to be sorry! Alec didn't really know how it was between them, though. Was Magnus his boyfriend? Or did he just feel like kissing someone? Alec wasn't sure if he wanted it though.

Isabelle had said Top Model would be dramatic, and boy, was she right.

Isabelle was screaming inside. Her and Simon had won top photo, and it was displayed on the screen in the living room. Six day later, they had received a Tyra mail.

_Eleven remain. _

_After this week, only ten will continue in the hopes of becoming Americas next top model. _

_Will you rise to the occasion?_

_Or fall fifty stories down?_

That did not sound good. It sounded like they were doing a shoot high above, or on a building. Isabelle Lightwood was not afraid of many things. But heights, scared her to death. She had been scared of heights ever since she was six, when she had almost fallen off a bridge. Lucky Alec had been there...

They boarded the bus, and were taken to a parking lot, where they were greeted by Tyra, and the week's photographer. Tyra was wearing a long white coat, over black tights, and a long pleated black skirt. She also wore expensive looking jewelry, and heels that had to be at least five inches tall. She towered over the photographer, who wasn't more than five five.

"Okay, today, you will be shooting a scene again!" Tyra said excitedly. The photographer smiled slightly.

"The scene is from my new romance film, Dreaming of you. There is a scene, that takes place on a bridge, with a man and woman, walking side by side, talking to each other about their relationship. I want to see of you guys can pull it off. This is totally different form last week, as some of you didn't even talk. " Great, a bridge. Just what she needed. Tyra had them draw a name from the other gender's hat, to determine the partner. Maia had picked Sebastian, and Jace had picked Camille. Clary chose Raphael, and she ended up with Magnus. That left her brother, Simon, and Jordan. Tyra stepped in front of them.

"I will pick one name from this hat. The name I pick will be partnered with me. The other two will be paired together. " She said, and picked a name from the raised her eyebrows as she read

"Jordan Kyle!" She said. That meant Simon and Alec had to be partners. Isabelle couldn't wait to see this.

* * *

Magnus was glad to be partners with Isabelle, the last time that had happened, it turned out well. They dressed him casually, in dark jeans, and a white shirt, with an orange blazer on top. The had also given him a white scarf. Isabelle also wore jeans, with a caramel colored leather jacket, and matching flats. Her shirt was white, with the words made in Brooklyn printed across the front. They had given her a white hat too, and a long gold necklace. Isabelle looked very good...

They walked down the pathway, on the bridge, as the cars rushed by. Isabelle looked really nervous, glancing from side to side. Once the cameras started rolling though, her face changed. She looked at Magnus like she adored him, and he returned the look. He had memorized the script long beforehand.

"Oh, what are we going to do now?" He said sighing. Isabelle shook her head, biting her lip.

"I don't know. She stopped in front of Magnus, and looked at him.

"Julie?" Magnus asked. Julie was the name of the character Isabelle was trying to portray.

"I get it though. This is a great opportunity.I wouldn't blame you if you took it." She said, looking up at him with her dark eyes.

"All the way across the world?" He asked, his hand brushing her cheek. She never looked away from Magnus's eyes.

"If it's what you want." She whispered. Magnus let himself look vulnerable, in that moment.

"You are all I want." He said, in the same whisper. He let his hand fall to his side.

"Your not going?" She asked, hopefully.

"Jules, I can't do that to you." He said. He then pulled her into a hug.

The scene ended a second before they broke apart.

Alec really didn't want to do this with Simon, Simon of all people. Why did he have to be picked last? Simon though, appeared to be thinking similar thoughts. It was really awkward as hey walked towards the cameras, trying to stay as far away from each other as possible. The camera man yelled.

"HOLD HANDS! Make me believe your love!" He shouted.

Alec groaned, when Simon took his hand. Alec was wearing black leather finger less gloves, a black shirt and faded jeans. Simon, was dressed similarly, in faded jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a corduroy jacket. He wanted nothing more than to run for it. Hell, he would never hear the end of this! They walked hand in hand for a few yards, until they were just by the bridge. Simon turned, facing Alec.

"So, did you make a decision yet?" Simon said sharply, but not without adoration. It made Alec want to vomit.

"Darren, There was never any decision." He replied slowly. Simon looked up from the ground, looking so innocent. Alec thought back to the script. Now Alec was supposed to brush Simon's cheek. He fought back a scream as he ran his gloved hand over Simon's temple, then let it drop to his side, resisting the urge to clench his hands into fists.

"What do you mean?" Simon said softly, biting his lip.

"I'm staying right here." Alec said, using the same soft voice Simon had. He wanted to yell.

He knew what was next. He swallowed back bile, as Simon leaned into him, and they kissed, briefly. Alec tried to keep the same soft expression in his face, but it was hard when he felt so sick. They pulled apart, and Simon smiled.

"Your amazing." Alec smiled back, and the scene ended.

He felt like he was really going to be sick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long time. **

**REALLY SORRY!**

**Over a month?**

**Has it been that long? ooh and promise next chapter will be angel shoot. **

**shivers...**

**Also, a little rusty...and please review, keeps me updating...**

Elimination had left Alec breathless, as usual. Now only a list of nine was displayed on the screen, as they accepted their photos. Simon and himself had made it in, along with jordan, Clary, Jace and Isabelle. Camille hadn't made the cut, and Raphael was sent home as well, in a double elimination. Through all the chaos and confusion of the competition, he was glad he had Magnus, to talk to, and was extremely grateful that Magnus was his own roommate. He'd been called down to the living room, along with all the other remaining contestants, met with a new piece of Tyra mail. Maia ended up reading out loud, in a slightly unsteady voice.

"Only seven will continue on in the hopes of becoming america's next top model. We hope this will inspire you in this week's shoot:

""If you really love something, you never try to keep it the way it is forever. You have to let it be free to change."

a quote.

What?

* * *

Isabelle couldn't say she was excited for the next round of photos. To make it worse, she had no idea what the photo shoot was going to be about, not even remotely.

The remaining nine contestants were ushered off to their buses, and deposited in a park, beautifully decorated with roses and pansies, and almost every flower Isabelle knew the name of. Tyra met them with the photographer of the week, as usual. The cameramen stayed off to the side, as usual.

But she felt more nervous than usual.

Only seven were going to make it, then six, then five...

"And Isabelle." Tyra said loudly, and snapped Isabelle out of her thoughts.

"will be doing a scene from blood red road, where Saba gets placed in the fights, and gets her name, the angel of death. An extra will play your opponent from the fight." It took her a few minutes to realize the group was doing scenes from books. Thankfully, she had read Blood red road, and didn;t need a character sheet, which Tyra passed out to each person regarding their characters. Apparently, it was literature week or something, and the goal of the photo shoot was to try and encourage more people to get into reading, specially kids. She also noticed all the novels were YA, and was glad.

"Simon, I think your going to be Gunner in surrender, playing the scene where he escapes on his hoverboard." Isabelle smiled slightly, at the confused look on his face. Obviously, he hadn't read the book, and was going to be utilizing his character sheet. Her brother got a scene form Between shades of gray, which he would be doing with Clary. She hadn't read between the shades of gray before, and it was obvious her brother hadn't either. He kept snaking glances at his character sheet as Tyra rattled off more photo themes. Magnus was assigned a scene from divergent, which he would be doing with Maia. Sebastian was given a scene from the son of Neptune when Percy kills some thought she'd heard Tyra say Jordan got a scene from a book called Ruby Red, where he would be traveling back in time.

She just couldn't wait.

* * *

Clary was ecstatic! She'd read Between the shades of gray like 1000 times before!

They dressed her in a long dress, something that belonged in the second world war, which was the idea. Alec was wearing worn pants, a white shirt and a jacket over black suspenders. They had him take off the jacket though.

The set was behind a train, and was when the two lovers say good bye to each was different from the books, but she was still excited.

He was leaning against a tall pine tree, the sun casting shadows across his face. Alec was handsome, looking like he belonged in the 1940's in his costume. She felt a pang of jealousy, looking down and her worn ripped dress. Couldn't she have gotten something slightly...snazzier? He took off his gray hat, looking at her with unreadable eyes. He's good, she thought. They were doing a video shoot, which Tyra had only tole her about eight seconds before.

"Promise." He said, looking down at her.

"I-I promise." She said, looking up at him. She imagine the scene from Lina's perspective, as she left her lover for a camp. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I'll see you, then." He said in a clipped tone. He looked away briefly. She knew what was next; she had to kiss him. She'd rather kiss Jace...great, not the thoughts she should be having. She had to stay in character, to stay in the competition. She reached up, and turned his face down to hers.

"I'll miss you." She said.

She kissed him then, just softly, sadly.

"I'll miss you too." He replied, his voice barely louder than a whisper. The the scene ended, and Clary worried her performance wouldn't be good enough.

Please. Please. Please.

* * *

Magnus just had to do alot of rolling, and jumping. He was given an action scene from Divergent, which he guessed was going to test his ability to show emotion through his face. He ran down a few hallways, stopping only to look behind his shoulder. He tried to look panicked, and frustrated and slightly determined, but It was a challenge, definitely. At the end, he saw Tris, who was played by an extra, and he got to yell.

"Tris!." Before the scene ended, and he could breathe again. Hopefully he had been good enough.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story, but I might...I don't know I guess I just don't feel like writing it as much anymore. Please review, and again thanks!If i'm going to continue this story, I'll update within the next week and a half or so...maybe sooner. Also this shoot might be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
